hearthstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Keyword
Keywords are included in a card's written ability text and may alter the normal flow of game-play. Most cards have abilities ranging from the mundane to dramatic in order to give a uniqueness to the card and a variety to the game. This page lists and details the various abilities that appear on cards. The first list includes the Bold text Keyword abilities, officially named and identical every time. The second list includes other abilities that don't have bold text but do have a common theme. Keywords Adapt The Adapt keyword allows a minion to become infused with elemental power, granting it new properties. Similar to the discover mechanic, players are presented with three options when they play a card with Adapt. They can choose one of the three options to immediately buff their minion. There are ten total Adaptations to choose from. Battlecry The Battlecry ability triggers when the card is played normally from your hand. It does NOT trigger if a different effect puts it into play from your hand or deck. For example, an will not trigger a Battlecry. Charge Minions with the Charge ability can attack on the turn they are played. Choose One When you play a card with a Choose One ability, you may choose which ability to use. Combo A Combo ability triggers when the card is played with at least one other card in a turn. Deathrattle Deathrattle triggers when the card is destroyed. (This can only happen with minions and weapons) Discover When someone plays a card with the Discover keyword, that player is presented with three cards to choose from. For spells, they will be three class-specific spells. For minions they can be class-specific and neutral. Divine Shield The next time a creature affected by Divine Shield would take damage, ignore it. This includes any take-damage based abilities, for example poison, meaning that the minion will not die from the poison. Enrage Enrage is an ability that gives a bonus if the minion is injured, but that bonus is lost if the minion is healed back to full. Unlocking enrage bonuses are most commonly gained by attacking your opponent's low attack minions. Additional methods include a Mage's , or any number of direct damage spells or minions effects, like or . The Enrage keyword got removed the 12.4.2018 when the Witchwood expansion went live. Freeze Frozen minions may not attack during their next turn. Inspire Minions with the inspire keyword possess a special ability that may only be activated by using your Hero Power. It triggers after you use your Hero Power and affects any friendly minions on the board that have the Inspire keyword. Inspired minions can gain stats, attract additional allies to your cause, and so much more. Mega-Windfury Minions with the Mega-Windfury ability may attack four times in a turn. Overload Overload reduces the amount of mana you have available during your next turn by the number stated. Secret The card with the Secret ability is played face-down, with its effect triggering when a certain condition is fulfilled. Silence Silence removes a minion's card text and eliminates any other effects present on the card. Stealth A minion with Stealth can't be attacked or targeted by enemy spells, class powers or Battlecries until it deals damage. You may target your own stealthed minions. The stealthed minion can still be indirectly targeted, an example being arcane explosion. Spell Damage Spell Damage increases the damage dealt by other spells that you play. Taunt If an enemy is attacking you, they must first choose targets with Taunt until none remain (they may choose which to target if there are multiple). Windfury Minions with the Windfury ability may attack twice in a turn. Common themes :Note that these are site-named, not officially named. These cards provide additional abilities beyond those that fall into the categories above. Card gain Gain a spell when casting a spell. * * Control Minion Allows control of an enemy minion. Copy Card Allows the copying of one or more of your opponent's cards. Copy Minion Allows the copying of a minion. Counter Counter an enemy spell. * Damage Deals single-target damage. Destroy Minion Instantly destroy a minion. Destroy Weapon Destroys the opposing hero's weapon. Discard Forces the discard of one or more cards. Draw Allows the drawing of additional cards. Equip Equips the hero with a weapon. Immune Grants immunity from attack. Lose Armor The hero loses all armor. * Lose Durability The hero's weapon loses durability. (Side note: Atiesh, the greatstaff of the guardian also loses durability when you cast a spell.) Multi Damage These cards deal multiple-target (AoE) damage. Plus Armor Grants the hero additional armor. Plus Attack Generally speaking, grants additional attack for your minions. Plus Health Grants health, either adding to total health or restoring existing health pools. Plus Mana Adds to existing mana. Shuffle Shuffles a card into the friendly or enemy hero's deck. * * * * * Return Minion Returns a minion to the player's hand; some focus on opponent minions, some friendly minions. Summon The Summon ability allows players to bring minions to the board. Swap Minion Randomly swaps out with a friendly minion. * * Transform The Transform ability changes the subject into something else irreversibly. Transformation does not kill the target, so it will not trigger a Deathrattle. Patch changes * * * * Category:Gameplay Category:Abilities